


Don’t Hold Back

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: In life you have to make the most of what’s in front of you today. Because tomorrow may not be the same.





	Don’t Hold Back

How can it be possible?  
To say I love you  
By a firm text

Is it easier to type  
Or time isn’t convenient  
To speak it out loud 

Too many have said it  
But no one has the guts to prove

Words are meaningless  
If actions state other wise

I am not here  
To listen to what you have to say

If you don’t put it to action  
You’re no better than the commoners

Prove your worthy  
By standing for what your heart wants

Not what your mind speaks to you

Passion  
Loyalty  
Strength  
Persistence 

Key ingredients  
To show your loved ones

How much they mean to you  
Even if typing is your way of speaking 

Be persistent  
Don’t hold back

If you love someone today  
Let them know

Because by tomorrow  
It could be too late

A word could grab their attention  
But action steals their thunder 

And triumphs their passion 

The more you let an opportunity slide  
The least likely your chances

Hold onto who you love  
Even if it’s family

Don’t regret your choices  
Because by sunrise 

You may of lost your moon  
That looked after you  
The night before 

The more you push away  
Someone who’s heart  
Knows too deeply  
It wasn’t meant to be

Don’t pull them back  
Because it’ll only end up  
In heartache

Choose wisely  
Because there may not be second chances 

And make the most of today  
With the ones you can’t live without 

Don’t run from the possibilities  
Make the most of your choices

Keep living it up  
Because life has many open doors

And secrets beyond the horizon  
Just waiting for you to grasp


End file.
